The Impossible
by My Only Candle
Summary: [One Shot] Otto befriends Chelsi, a pretty Mad Town regular. Despite Reggie's warnings, Otto will do anything to impress her! Even if it means the Impossible! Please R&R!


**The Impossible**

_**Written by:**__ Brittani A.K.A. Bria_

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this in the summer of 2005. It may be old, but I really like it and am considering turning it into a comic (since I'm known around the internet for my artwork, and not my fanfiction). None of the character's personalities have been altered one bit, that's mainly what I like about this story, it sounds like a real episode. Also, you might have heard of and/or seen my character Chelsi before on Aaron's site "Rocket Power Heat" ( she's been around since 2003.

Well, that's it for now! Please enjoy and comment! I'd really appreciate it:

* * *

"Whoo hoo yeah!"

"Forty-Three, Forty-Four, Forty-Five" Sam counted looking at his watch.

It was a warm summer day in Ocean Shores. While parents were at work, children of all ages were playing games, ordering ice cream, and in some cases sleeping. But such a nice day couldn't be wasted, and the gang decided to spend it at no other but Mad Town skate park.

"Come on Otto! You've been on the half-pipe for twenty-five minutes! Let someone else have a turn!" Reggie complained, her hands on her hips. "What!? I'm just getting started!" Otto replied. "Well some of us are getting bored!" she shot back.

"Hey look guys, I'm Squid!" Twister danced around wearing Sam's glasses. "Stop that Twister, come on, give them back!" Sam said trying to grab his glasses from Twister's grip. Reggie took a cold glance at Otto. "What!? Okay already." Otto said giving up his turn.

"Twister, I'm serious, I'm--WHOA!" Sam stepped back right on his skateboard which took out from under him, causing him to go off the half-pipe. "AAAHH!" he screamed until he hit something and fell down.

"Squid! Squid! Are you alright?" Otto asked as his blonde friend slowly opened his eyes. "That was wicked bro." Otto finished helping him up with a hand. "Ooww, I think I broken something." Sam said rubbing his back, grabbing his glasses from Twister.

"Nope, everything looks fine to Dr.Twist." Twister said smiling standing there. "Hey doctor, you have another patient." Reggie said hovering over a girl who was now sitting up with a frown on her face. "Are you alright?" Reggie asked her.

"Never felt better." she sarcastically said with a side-ways smile. She was a skinny tan girl with blonde pigtails held back into a red bandanna. Her shirt was labeled with a red star, and her pants were dark and baggy, "The name's Chelsi." she said.

"I'm Reggie. And this is my bro Otto, and this is Twister, and.." she trailed off when Sam picked up, "I'm Squid. Sorry I ran into you like that." he said, helping her up. "Do you come here a lot?" Reggie changed the subject.

"All the time." Chelsi said looking around at the bunch.

"Oh yeah! You come like everday! I've seen you around. You're pretty good." Otto said smiling, eyeing her skateboard which had a cat face on a heart with tiny wings. "Oh? Thanks. I've seen you guys around too." she replied.

"Really? I mean, of course you have." Otto said, his ego showing.

"Know any rad tricks?" Chelsi asked grabbing her skateboard into her arms. "Oh boy does he." Twister said smiling...then looked at Otto, "Do you?"

"Yes dude!" Otto said to Twister in a tone that made Twist jump a little.

"The best I've ever done was an Inside Heel Flip." Chelsi admitted, her cheeks flushed with pink.

"The best I've ever done was an Impossible." Otto said, a smile that almost couldn't fit his face. Reggie slapped her head, Sam's eye's widend, and Twister just stood there. "Wow!! An Impossible!? Are you serious!? That's awesome!" was Chelsi's reaction.

"Awesome as Otto baby." Otto smiled even more, enjoying the attention.

"Can I see it?" she asked. Otto stummbled.

"Um, er, actually, we've got to go." he said inching backwards with his skateboard in hand.

"Oh, well, how about tonight?" Chelsi asked.

"Busy." Otto popped out another excuse.

"Tomorrow?"

"Uh--OW!" Reggie had elbowed him. "Yeah, yeah, tommorrow." he said, rubbing his side.

"Great! I'll be here! Later skater!" she said waving and went about her buisness.

"Yeah, great." Otto muttered to himself.

Otto,Twister, Reggie, and Sam were making their way to the Shore Shack to grab some lunch, when suddenly, Otto broke down, "I've gotta do this!" he whined taking his seat at an empty table. "An Impossible? That's Impossible!" Sam said as everyone took their seats aswell.

"What's impossible?" Twister asked.

"An impossible!" Sam argued back.

"It's not impossible! Not for Otto Rocket, atleast, I hope it isn't." Rocket Boy said resting his hands under his chin.

"Forget it Otto! You are going to get hurt! Remember last time?" Reggie said grabbing a frie from a basket that Tito just sat down in front of them. "Yeah Reggie, but this is different! I have to do this!" he said grabbing one too.

"Dude! You can't do an impossible!? But you told Chelsi you could!" Twister questioned.

"It's called 'lieing' Twister." Sam spoke up, nibbling on his frie.

"Ooohh." Twister said thinking.

"Alright, fine, I won't do this! But please Reggie, help me get out of this!" Otto whined. "No way! You lied to her! I'm not going to help you squirm out of this one." she said standing up, "Come on Sammie."

Reggie and Sam left. "Can you help me out Twist?" Otto asked looking at his best friend. "Don't ask me, I'm new to this lieing thing." Twister announced. Otto moaned and played with his french frie.

"Alright Twister, you filming?" Otto asked, kicking up his board beneath him.

"It's all you Otto-man!" Twister gave him a thumbs up.

"Man, I hope I can do this. I really want to impress her so bad." Otto said.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have her eating out of your ears."

"Twister, --nevermind."

Otto and Twister had been up all night practicing. Until, finally it was twelve. Otto was still practicing, falling every time, bruising himself up. Twister, was fast asleep sleeping on to the floor with his video camera still on.

"Almost! Twister! Did you catch it!? Twister?" Otto glanced over at his best bro who was just waking up from all the excitement.

"Huh? Wha? What happend?" Twister asked, adjusting his hat.

"I almost did it! I almost did an Impossible!! Don't tell me you missed it!" Otto grabbed his board.

"Sorry Rocket Boy, I'm gotta crash. Keep practicing though, because I know you can do it." he placed a hand of comfort on his friend's shoulder and smiled.

Otto moaned as Twister walked away, out of the garage, and into the streets of their neighborhood.

"How am I ever gonna bust this trick?" he asked himself, alone.

"Otto what are you doing still up?" or maybe not as alone as he thought. Otto turned around to see his dad, arms crossed.

"Dad? How did you know I was out here?"

"Reggie was complaining. She said she couldn't get any sleep." Raymundo stated, watching his son sit down on his board and let out a sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ray asked.

"It's just that," Otto started, "I met this really cool girl today, and I wanted to impress her, so I told her I can do a rad Impossible. The problem is, I can't."

"Oh, I see.." Raymundo said, "This reminds me of a time when I was growing up. I wanted to impress a girl named, well, I forgot her name. The point is, you should never be someone you're not. Or, in your case, do something that is so outstretched."

"So what you are saying is that I never should have lied in the first place, right? I know, Reggie already told me that one." Otto rolled his eyes.

"That's right Otto. Besides, I'm sure you have other tricks up your sleeve to get this girl, don't you?" Ray coiled a smile and ruffed his son's dreads.

Otto smiled as well, "Yeah."

"That's the Rocket way."

"Hey Raymundo, thanks for the advice." the son said looking up at his father.

"Anytime Otto. Now for even more advice, I recommend bed." Raymundo said walking in to the house.

Otto smiled once more.

The next day, Otto rushed everyone to Mad Town, hoping for a forgiving smile from Chelsi. But when they got there, it was too crowded. Kids of all ages cheered as he steppend inside the fence.

"What are they all doing here?" Otto asked looking on.

"They are waiting for you." Chelsi said pushing Otto to the half-pipe.

"Wait, no, Chelsi, you don't understand, I--"

"Is Rocket dork going to chicken out on his girlfriend?" Lars spoke up.

"Shut-up! You aren't going to, are you?" Chelsi asked, looking straight at him.

Otto looked to the crowd, Lars, then her, "No, no I'm not."

Reggie bit her bottom lip as Otto climbed up to the half pipe, Sam moaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

"I guess people really do stupid things when they are in love." Twister stated. Reggie frowned at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"Well, here goes nothing.." Otto placed his foot on the board and took off. Otto was praying in his head that this would go right, and maybe he wouldn't regret telling Chelsi a little lie. But, it didn't. And the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground in pain.

"Otto! Otto! Can you hear me?"

"Wha? Huh?" Otto stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes and took a look around. He was in a hospital! His family and his friends surrounding him. Then a sudden headache throbbed in his head. "Ouch" he moand in pain.

"Otto man! You should have seen yourself! You were doing so well, and then, SPLAT!" Twister said.

"Splat?" Sam asked annoyed, looking at him. Twister shrugged it off.

"Well, it didn't sound like a splat, more like a few broken bones. But, I'm glad your safe Rocket Boy." Reggie said putting a hand on Otto's.

His headache stopped, "Oh my gosh! Chelsi! Did she see me fall? She did, didn't she?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Raymundo moved out of the way, and Chelsi stepped into the room.

"Chelsi, I-I tried to tell you but," Otto started.

"What you did was so brave. I have never seen anyone take off a half-pipe like that." Chelsi admitted blushing.

Otto blushed himself.

"But that still doesn't erase the fact that you lied to me in the first place." she said disapointedly.

"Yeah, I know. I was so stupid for lieing to you...and I learned a lesson from it." he said looking down at his own hands, "I guess I just wanted to impress you."

"Otto you don't have to lie to impress me. I already liked you since the first time I saw you at Mad Town." she said then smiled, "But that fall, was pretty impessive itself. You are my hero." she giggled.

"Really? Can the hero get a kiss?" Otto asked.

"How about a hug instead?" Chelsi asked as everyone laughed.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**


End file.
